The present invention generally relates to apparatus for controlling various apparatus and is more particularly directed to a foot operated control for ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as, for example, for controlling the operation of handpieces during ophthalmic surgery. Still more particularly, the present invention is directed to apparatus for the control of irrigation, aspiration in connection with phacoemulsification of natural lenses.
Ophthalmic surgical apparatus such as phacoemulsification apparatus, hereinabove noted, typically includes operating controls for regulating parameters, or functions, of the apparatus. The apparatus generally includes a handpiece for ultrasonic emulsifying a natural lens while irrigating the eye and aspirating particles of emulsified lens.
Various modalities of operation may be utilized in phacoemulsification apparatus which pertain to controlling various phases of the phacoemulsification procedure.
Typical apparatus includes a control cabinet, power supply, vacuum pump, as well as associated electronic hardware for operating multi-function handpiece in order to sonically emulsify eye tissue, irrigate the eye with saline solution, and aspirate the emulsified lens from the eye.
The control system typically utilizes a footpedal module which enables the operator to control many parameters associated with the operation. Such parameters include the aspiration rate, the intensity power applied to phaco handpiece as well as modes of operation of the handpiece itself. Thus, the use of the handpiece is facilitated by delegating these control functions to the footpedal device.
Heretofore, footpedal device systems have been utilized which provide a variety of pneumatic and electrical actuators to control the ophthalmic surgical apparatus. As an example, the footpedal control systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,901 provide for a virtually unlimited number of control variations and modes for operating phacoemulsification apparatus. This patent is incorporated herewith in its entirety in order to provide teaching of the multitude of operating parameters which fall in the scope of the present invention.
Heretofore, footpedals have been limited to detecting angular foot movement, i.e. depression of the footpedal and lateral foot movement, i.e. side switches on the footpedal. This, of course, limits the number of variables controllable by the footpedal.
Because of the importance of the control features provided by footpedals, such devices must be user friendly in order to provide a surgeon the comfort and reliability expected in order not to initiate any disruption of the surgeon""s concentration when performing surgery.
As may be expected, different types of footpedals are preferred by various surgeons, with some surgeons preferring an accelerator type pedal in which the sole of the surgeon""s foot is utilized for depression, while others desire a pedal operable by the surgeon""s toe in order to depress the pedal.
In the past, this has led to the development of a multitude of footpedal devices of diverse configuration in order to provide the comfort and reliability desired by individual surgeons.
Unfortunately, when phacoemulsification apparatus is utilized by a number of physicians, a change in footpedals is often required, which is often inconvenient and may require recalibration of the apparatus. In addition, such alternative footpedals may not be available or offered by a manufacturer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a footpedal which can be utilized by all attending physicians despite their preference for toe or sole activated pedals while at the same time expanding the number of variables controllable by the footpedal. The present invention fulfills that need, while at the same time providing a footpedal which is comfortable to use in either a toe or sole depression configuration.
The present invention is primarily directed to a shoe sensor for use in surgical control which preferably is used in combination with a footpedal. Accordingly, the invention includes a shoe sensor, footpedal combination.
In accordance with the present invention, the shoe pedal includes a tilt sensor for determining angular movement and a cuff for supporting the tilt sensor on the user""s foot in a position for enabling the tilt sensor to determine the lateral angle movement of the user""s foot. A connector is provided for transfer of the tilt sensor output to a surgical apparatus controller. The tilt sensor may have an analog or a digital output.
The cuff may include a sleeve for removably attaching the cuff to a user""s forefoot and a strap may be provided and attached to the sleeve for extending around the user""s heel for preventing forward longitudinal movement of the sleeve on the user""s foot. When used in combination with the footpedal, the shoe sensor provides apparatus for providing yet another input to surgical devices, thus providing expanded controllability for a surgical handpiece.
The tilt sensor maybe oriented by the cuff for determining either transverse or longitudinal angular displacement of the user""s foot. In one embodiment of the present invention two tilt sensors are provided, one for determining transverse angular movement and another for determining longitudinal angular movement of the user""s foot. Accordingly, this provides two additional independent parameters for handpiece control.
A footpedal in accordance with the present invention generally includes a frame having a heel portion and a toe portion with the heel and toe portions being disposed at an angle with one another. A wedge is provided, which has a generally triangular cross section with the first and second sides thereof, subtending a front of the sedge.
A hinge provides a means for pivotally mounting the wedge to the frame which enables the wedge to be flipped between a first position having the wedge first side generally aligned with the frame heel portion and extending therefrom, and a second position having the wedge second side generally aligned with the frame toe portion and extending therefrom.
The structure of the present invention enables the single footpedal to be suitable for physicians desiring an accelerator type, sole contact footpedal, for controlling attached apparatus, and physicians desiring a toe contact footpedal for controlling such apparatus.
More particularly, and importantly, the footpedal may comprise means for enabling the frame heel portion and the wedge first side to assume a flat planar relationship in the wedge first position and for enabling the frame toe portion and the wedge second side to assume a second planar relationship in the wedge second position.
Thus, in either position of the wedge, the foot pedal in accordance with the present invention, allows a comfortable and uniform flat planar area for contacting the sole or toe of a user without discontinuities therein which may prove to be uncomfortable to the user. or interfere with the use of the footpedal.
More particularly, the means for enabling the planar relationship includes mating surface contours in both the frame and the wedge. Still more particularly, the mating surface contours may comprise corrugations in the frame and the wedge.
These corrugations may be aligned with the longitudinal axis of the footpedel, or may be aligned with the transverse axis of the footpedal. In either event, the corresponding corrugations mesh, or nest, with one another when the wedge is either in the first or the second position, which enables alignment of the wedge and frame in one of two planes, depending upon the position of the wedge.
In addition, the footpedal in accordance with the present invention may include a foot activated switch lever, which is disposed adjacent the pedal for enabling activation of the foot activated switch lever by lateral displacement of the user""s foot. Two such foot activated switch levers may be provided with one on each side of the pedal for enabling activation thereof by lateral displacement of the user""s foot to the right or left, while maintaining contact with the foot pedal itself in either the first or second position of the wedge.
In view of the alternative positions of wedge, switch means may be provided which is disposed in an operative relationship with the wedge for reversing a functional role of the foot activated switch levers in response to the wedge being flipped between the first and second positions.